


my immortal (makeup goblin edition)

by thehibiscusthief



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, happy birthday nisipisa, hope u enjoy, im so sorry, this fic is a JOKE i am not an rpf person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehibiscusthief/pseuds/thehibiscusthief
Summary: Hi my name is Nisa Nisipisa Barbara Jessica Lip Gloss Pisa Raven Way and I have fifty thousand tubes of clear lip gloss (that’s how I got my name).
Relationships: Nisipisa/The Gentleman I Fancy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	my immortal (makeup goblin edition)

**Author's Note:**

> to nisipisa: happy (earlyish) birthday i love your content! figured i might as well start filling that nisipisa tag.
> 
> to the people who follow me for normal stuff: i am so very sorry.
> 
> fangz XD

Hi my name is Nisa Nisipisa Barbara Jessica Lip Gloss Pisa Raven Way and I have fifty thousand tubes of clear lip gloss (that’s how I got my name). I’m six feet tall and hot as hell with warm brown eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Sailor J (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here! also what the fuck more than one funny Black youtuber can exist stop comparing them to each other). I’m not related to Hozier but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie almost as hot as me. I’m a vampire but instead of blood I drink lip gloss. The lip gloss also helps appease my Makeup Goblin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Business School in Boston where I’m getting my Em Bee Ay (I’m twenty-six). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. I was wearing lip gloss, lip gloss, the BH Cosmetics ItsMyRayeRaye palette, and more lipgloss. No undereye concealer because I’m a rebel. I was walking outside Business School. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of Giraffe Splenda stans stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Nisa!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. the gentleman I fancy!

“What’s up The-Gentleman-I-Fancy?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW jared slytherin stans stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some lipgloss that I mixed up myself. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. There are pockets to store my lip glosses so I can get a quicc snacc in the middle of the night. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun. I’m so glad it grew back out from when I shaved it.

My friend, Smokey Glow (AN: Hannah dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long mahogany-brown hair with brown streaks into a bun and opened her nature-colored eyes. She put on her hoodie with her logo on it and slid a foundation-stained headband over her bun. We put on our makeup (lip gloss, lip gloss, and more lip gloss, and a sick wing. And the Midas Cosmetics Smokey Glow collection.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to The-Gentleman-You-Fancy yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like The-Gentleman-You-Fancy?” she asked as we went out of the Tarte meeting room (ugh, the Barbaras) and into the Great Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, the gentleman I fancy walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, dodie are having a concert in LA.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love dodie. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY JEBEDIAH FRUITSNACK STANS OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN HANNAH!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I read a depressing book. I painted my nails with a frankenpolish and put on TONS of lip gloss. Then I put on some highlighter. I didn’t put on undereye concelearer because fuck your beauty standards. I drank some lip gloss so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. The gentleman I fancy was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi The-Gentleman-I-Fancy!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Nisa.” he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to dodie and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Dodie.

“dodie is so fucking hot.” I said to Draco, pointing to her as she sung, filling the club with her amazing voice.

Suddenly the gentleman I fancy looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like her better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked the gentleman I fancy sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I’m out of her league. I’m out of everyone’s league. I’m a famous Youtuber.”

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did the gentleman I fancy. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked autographs and photos. We got dodie concert tees. The gentleman I fancy and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but the gentleman I fancy didn’t go back into Business School, instead he drove the car into……………………… the Comment Section!

Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flaming ok nisa’s name is NSIA nut mary su OK! THE GENTLEMAN SHE FANCIES IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“THE-GENTLEMAN-I-FANCY!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

The gentleman I fancy didn’t answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Nisa?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

The gentleman I fancy leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I the gentleman I fancy kissed me passionately. The gentleman I fancy climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Gemstone Stopsign!

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own my immortal. this is a parody.  
> also im sorry, again, to anyone who read this expecting normal content.  
> and nisa i hope this next year goes amazingly for you both online and off! pls give your pets a pat on my behalf. good luck in business school.


End file.
